


Working the way towards happiness

by bigtittygothbf



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Agender Crona, Crona getting help, Crona getting over things slowly, Depression, Modern AU, Modern Era, Other, complicated feelings, feeling alone, personal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigtittygothbf/pseuds/bigtittygothbf
Summary: Crona gets professional help and discovers a true friend besides Maka
Relationships: Crona & Death the Kid, Crona/Death the Kid, CronaKid, CronaxKid, KidCrona, KidxCrona, Kirona
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Working the way towards happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nirui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirui/gifts).



> this is for Nirui, dear, hope this satisfies you

When it became all too much for Crona to handle, eventually they turned to professor Stein for help. The man, basicly being almost their father did everything for Crona to feel better. Every friday, the two held therapy-like sessions where they played cards, so it was easier for Crona to talk about their problems while their hands were occióupied and they concentrated. They always had fun and always felt a lot better afterwards, especially when Miss Marie joined them aswell. That's when the real fun began and Crona truly relaxed. 

Besides all the fun and games they had during the session, Crona got antidepressants and some mood medicine prescribed by Stein, which they had to take very seriously, considering their condition.   
They didn't mind. They were happy, relieved, because they felt safer not only from their own feeligns but their heavy depression that rised to the surface. With the medicine and therapy, Crona slowly and surely started to get better day by day, month by month. Ofcourse, they told Maka everything, the blonde girl being their best friend had to know about everything and was extremly happy for Crona to seek professional help. Since then, the girl got together with Soul eventually, and Crona was delighted to heart that after enduring so many of Maka's ramblings about her partner.

When Crona finally felt confident enough, they joined the team in basketball matches, going on trips and vacations aswell. It was alright, since they were still friends with Kid aswell, besides their sudden depressive episode. Kid was always very supportive, but Crona just didn't want to bother him with their problems. They didn't have the courage for that, but something changed during that vacation to the beach. 

They were always side by side, sometimes even holding hands. An innocent, friendly gesture really. They laughed and had fun. All of them, and the whole group was very happy to see Crona all smiley and happy.   
Slowly it was time to retreat into the cabins for the night. Not a surprise, but Crona and Kid shared a cabin. After a hot shower, the pink haired child waited on the king sized bed that was in the little house. Sitting by the bedside lamp, they read a book about some wizard boy while Kid was in the shower. Coming out clad in pajamas, he joined Crona. Leaning a head on their shoulder he peeked inside the book.

"Harry Potter? Classic." -he said as he leaned his head into Crona's upcoming palm to pet his hair. They just let out an 'mhm' as they were too indulged in the book. Crona was used to Kid being affectionate when the two of them alone, but this was a little...surprising to say.  
"Don't you...have a girlfriend by the way..?" -Crona eventually asked, side glancing towards the other.   
"Ah...About that.." -came the visibly upset response. "She was only interested in me because I'm the Son of Death...Soo it didn't really work out. I actually don't mind, as I already have my eyes on someone else who surely appreciates me for who I am as a person." -he stretched, looking up at Crona.   
"Is that so?" -they asked, closing the book and laying down next to Kid. 

Before they could even open their mouth, warm lips crashed into theirs, the words dying down in their throat. Tangling their slender hands in striped hair, Crona kissed back, purring. 

"I take it as a yes then." -Laughed the Raven haired boy after breaking away. Crona could only smile like a child in the candy shop.


End file.
